Remote radio headers (RRHs) are radio devices that can be employed in wireless network environments to extend network coverage. RRHs are connected to a baseband processing unit, such as a macro cell base station, via a fiber cable. RRHs employed within a macro cell provide a more consistent user experience in areas of the macro cell where the signal to noise ratio (SINR) from the macro cell base station is low. In this respect, each RRH can function as an alternative access point for a user device/equipment (UE). RRHs can include one or more antennas for performing radio communications with a UE. RRHs are sometimes referred to by other names such as remote radio units, remote radio devices, or remote antennas, and the term “RRH” as used herein should be understood as referring to any distributed radio device that functions as described herein.
In general a UE camps on (e.g., accesses or selects) an access point, such as an RRH, that the UE detects strong reference signal receiving power (RSRP) and/or received signal strength indicator (RSSI) after powering on. In order to find a desirable RRH to access, a UE may collect measurements of several candidate RRH's signal strength (e.g., measurements of RSRP and/or RSSI) to identify and select an RHH having desirable measurements. This procedure is called cell selection. When performing selection of cells serviced by RRHs, the UE primarily bases its decision on data loss associated with radio signal transmission as interpreted from RSSI/RSRP measurement data. However, the fiber backhaul connections between an RRH and the macro base station of a mobile network can influence the capacity and performance of the RRH and thus the data accuracy and efficiency of data communications between a UE and the mobile network. For example, problems associated with fiber backhaul connections between a macro base station and an RRH providing services to a UE can significantly impact overall data transmission efficiency and quality. Accordingly RRH selection based solely on radio signal strength data can result in unexpected drop in data rate.